Time Is Limited
by JoshiiInserra
Summary: When people begin to disappear, 3 mates begin to search for what the cause of it could be. Meeting up with others fighting the same cause, they begin to put the puzzle together but not unnoticed, can they save the lives of there neighbourhood and their friends? this is only the beginning! Whose time is limited?
1. Chapter 1

it was a warm night, the moon was shining light above along with the hundreds of stars, looking up at them was a 19 year old boy.  
he had dark brown hair that reached just past his shoulders, brown eyes and weird looking facial hair that he refuses to get rid off since without it he looks like a kid.  
he looked up thinking about the event that had just unfolded at his quite suburban home as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes with his name on them *Josh* he pulled one out and put it in his mouth lighting it with his bright pink lighter.  
he took a puff and took a deep breath.  
A silver car pull into his driveway, with its high beams on, blinding him. The car came to a stop but not before hitting the basketball ring causing it to fall on the ground, making a noise that echoed through the night.  
"good one you idiot" Josh yells as the driver of the car exits his car.  
the guy was roughly the same age, short light brown hair with a tinge of blonde, but you very rarely saw it due to him wear his cap, his eyes were blue and he was tall, he was very confident in himself and often would say the wrong things at the worst times.  
"id like to think it wasn't my fault but aye" he replies as he begins to walk over to him  
"how is the great Josh feeling after what has just happened?" the car driver asks with a smile  
"Since the annoying Telford got here, even worst" Josh replies with a chuckle as he takes another drag of he smoke  
"is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" Telford says as he sits next to him, also pulling out a smoke and putting it in his mouth.  
"lighter?"  
Josh passes the bright pink lighter to Telford so Telford can light his smoke.  
Telford looks at the lighter as he takes his first drag and smiles  
"you are a faggot" he says as he passes the lighter back  
"Pink was a guy colour first" Josh replies as he puts the lighter back in his pocket.  
"yeah, yeah! anyway, what the hell happened?" Telford asks concerned  
"dude, i got myself into some trouble" Josh replies  
"how? please dont tell me you got some chick pregnant" Telford remarks  
"oh worst that that dude, you know that girl i was telling you about?" Josh asks  
"yeah, the one who would say she loved you, then start seeing a guy, then say she loved you, then started seeing another guy" Telford replied  
"Yeah that one!"  
"so the whorebag, continue" Telford again remarks  
"guess thats works, yeah so! I ended up having her younger sister here" Josh starts explaining before being cut off  
"you fucked her sister"  
"can you not beat me to it!" Josh laughs  
"sorry continue"  
"so i had her sister here, we started talking and an hour later, i was fucking her on the couch, while this was happening, whorebag shows up and sees me fucking her sister, so she knocked on the window and lost her shit about it" Josh explains  
"i'm glad you used whorebag" Telford smiles  
"dude, it was the worst! i've never gone so soft in my life" Josh says  
"didn't think you could even get hard" Telford bursts out.  
Josh stares at him for a couple of seconds, before his phone starts ringing, Josh pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks who it is.  
"who is it?" Telford asks  
"Joel, most likely wanting to come over, give me a sec" Josh excuses himself as he answers the phone and walks off to towards Telfords car.  
Telford, takes the last puff of his smoke as he laughs at what Josh had just told him. he puts out the last of the smoke on the ground infront of him and throws the smoke butt onto the roof as Josh gets off the phone to Joel.  
"everything okay?" Telfords asks as he stands up  
"we need to get to Joels" Josh replies with a concerned tone is his voice.  
Telford rushes over to the drivers side and jumps in the car, along with Josh jumping in on the passenger side. They put on their seat belts and drive off.  
"good thing Joel lives just a couple of blocks away" Telfords says as he drives through the streets.

They arrive at Joels house, they jump out of the car and walk up to the door and knock on the window. The door is answered by Joel who is glad to see them show up.  
"whats wrong dude?" Josh asks as he enters the house  
"its Kira, she came home terrified" Joel replied  
"why?" Josh asks another question  
"no idea, she was with Tori but she didn't come back with her" Joel replied  
"what happened to Tori?"  
"no idea, all Kira says is that it took her" Joel replies again  
"it?" Josh says confused  
"you can ask her about it" Joel says as they walk into the lounge.  
Kira is sitting in the couch hugging a pillow as Joels mum and dad sit with her  
"Hey Wayne &amp; Jane" Josh greets them  
they both reply with a hey and leave.  
Josh sits next to her as Joel &amp; Telford sit on the other side.  
"she looks fucked" Telford points out  
"you dont point that out dickhead" Joel says  
"so i'm guessing you want me to try and talk to her?" Josh asks  
"at least try, she seems to come to you about other stuff" Joel replies  
Josh turns to her and looks at her, he grabs her hand  
"hey, i have no idea whats going on and why you are like this, but i would like to find out, so myself and your family can help you" Josh informs Kira  
"Tori invited me to the movies earlier tonight, so i went along and it was all good until after the movies, Tori suggested we go to the high school, which i thought was weird and didn't want to go, but she convinced me it would be fun, so we walked to the high school and she went into the school grounds through a gap in the fence, so i followed, it was dark and scary but i was okay as no one was there, so we walked all around and went to the courtyard and thats when it happened" Kira explained shaking and crying  
"what happened?" Josh asked  
"i dont know how to explain it, it was something impossible, a man in a suit appeared out of nowhere, well we thought it was a man in a suit. It was tall and it wasn't human, its arms was extremely long, as well as its legs. The scary part though, it had no face, it was just white, but you could feel him staring through your soul, it launched at us and next minute it was over. It was gone, along with Tori, so i ran here. I just cant get its face out of my head, even though it had no face" Kira explained further.  
"alright, thank you, stay here and just try and calm down" Josh said comforting her, before he stood up and walked out of the room  
Telford and Joel followed as they entered the room, where Joels parents were sitting.  
"i talked to her and honestly, its messed up and seems to be something from her imagination, but since Tori is missing, i want to go check the high school" Josh explains  
"the high school? what was she doing there?" Jane asks  
"Toris idea apparently, i just want to check it out and see if i can find Tori, it might just be a very wrong joke on Toris part" Josh guessed  
"well ill go with you" Telford insisted  
"you need to drive me there, so you were coming whether you liked it our not" Josh said  
"well ill come as well, since i have nothing else to do tonight" Joel also insisted  
"okay we will be back" Josh said as he walked out the door followed by Telford and Joel.  
They all jump in the car and start driving to the high school. Josh pulls out his cigarettes and lights one up for himself, he turns back to offer Joel one.  
"oh no thanks i'm trying to quit" Joel declines the offer.  
Josh turns back around and takes a drag of his smoke as Telford lights up a smoke for himself.  
"so whats the go for when we get there?" Joel asks  
"have a look around, see if we can find Tori" Josh replies as he ashes his smoke out the window but the wind blows it out of his hand completely  
"mother fucker"  
Joel burst out laughing at Josh.  
"shut up"  
"Josh you are the only one who seems to lose it out the window!" Joel laughs  
Josh sits there in silence as they arrive at the high school. They all exit the car and stare at the high school.  
"this place is still shit" Telford remarks  
"at least they repainted the sigh" Josh points out.  
They all nod and agree before heading towards to the doors of the school.  
"i have an idea" Joel says as they arrive at the main door of the school.  
"oh did it hurt?" Josh replied  
"did what hurt?" Joel asks confused  
"your head, when you were thinking?" Josh said  
"nope still confused" Joel replied  
"does he have a headache?" Telford asks  
"no! it was a joke! never mind" Josh said disappointed  
"anyway, we should all split up and have a look through the doors and window before we enter" Joel explained  
"well the S block doors are just around the corner, so lets check them out and then go from there?" Josh asks  
"alrighty" Joel replies as he walks towards the S block, Telford and Josh look at each and then follow behind him  
upon arrival, Joel looks through the window and notices a yellow jumper on the ground inside the and infront of a classroom door.  
"guys have a look at this" Joel yells  
Telford and Josh come towards the doors and look through the glass and see the jumper  
"Thats her jumper" Telford says  
"is it?" Joel asks  
"it is, she lived with me for 2 months, she wore it most of the time" Josh adds in.  
"well how do we get in there?" Telford asks  
"we can break the glass?" Joel suggest  
"and get arrested from the cops?" Josh sarcastically says  
Josh reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bobby pin and bends it until it breaks into 2 pieces  
"trust you to have a bobby pin" Joel remarks  
"gay jokes at a time like this" Josh remarks as he begins to pick the lock on the doors  
"you know how to pick locks?" Joel asks  
"to a point, i always practised on my dads locked room when he was living with us because he kept his porn in there" Josh remarked with a smile as he continued to try and pick the lock.  
"guess thats a good enough reason" Joel replied nodding  
"i suppose so. Done!" Josh says excited  
Telford grabs ahold of the door nob and turns it and opens the door  
"It actually worked" Telford sounded surprised  
They all walked in and walked to the jumper, Telford picked it up and smelt it  
"Smells warm" Telford says  
"you're a fucking creep" Josh replies  
"this doors unlocked" Joel says turning the knob and pushing the door open.  
they walk in to find Tori passed out on the floor behind a steel fence, which was locked.  
"how the fuck does that even work?" Josh asks  
"why the fuck did they put a steel fence in here?" Telford asks  
"because they are fucked" Joel responds  
Josh kicks the door of the steel fence, but it wont budge  
"how will we get in there?" Telford asks  
Joel looks up to the roof and the steel fence doesn't reach the roof.  
"on of us can climb over it" Joel points out as Josh &amp; Telford look up.  
"Shotgun" Josh says  
"you cant shotgun!?" Telford says  
"just did and i'm smaller than you guys" Josh says as he begins to climb  
"i hate you" Joel says  
"Yeah well join the rest of my exes" Josh chuckles as he climbs over and drops to the ground.  
Josh walks over to her and checks her pulse and lets out a sigh of relief.  
"is she alive?" Telford asks  
"yes thank god!" Josh replied  
"oh good! i still want to bang her" Telford replied  
"really? now? you say something like that now? while she is past out?" Josh asks rhetorically  
Telford shuts up and continues to look on  
"alright lets get her out of here" Josh says picking her up, as he starts walking towards Joel and Telford, they are both looking at him  
"What?"  
Joel points at the locked door separating them  
"oh yeah, fuck!"  
Telford walks over and grabs a classroom chair and throws it against the door, the chair bounces off and hits the floor  
"well that worked" Joel sarcastically said  
Telford walks over to a table and picks it up and begins to walk to the steel door  
"yeah fuck that, im moving out of the way" Josh says as he moves out of the way of the door.  
Telford throws the table at the steel door knocking the door off its hinges. Josh walks out with Tori and heads to the car.  
"that was sweet, how did you do that?" Joel asks  
"Right arm and masturbation" Telford replies as he follows Josh.


	2. Chapter 2 - Death & Disappearance

The car pulls up to the sounds of Sirens and red and blue flashing throughout the street. Joel looks out the window of the car too see a men escorting a stretcher with a body bag on it through his front door. He jumps out and runs over to the front door to see his Dad standing there shaking his head, Joel looks back at Telford and Josh, who has Tori in his hands, giving them a sad expression on his face. They catch up to Joel and walk inside, Josh placing Tori on the couch in the lounge room and walk into the kitchen, where blood can be seen in the hallway. Wayne sits down at the kitchen table.  
Joel walks over to him and sits next to him.  
"Dad, What happened?"  
"that thing Kira was talking about showed up" Wayne Replied  
"the no face thing?"  
"yes, appeared in Kiras room, your mother tried to stop it but it made her cough up blood, then she had a stroke, then a heart attack"  
"what a way to go out" Telford responds  
"shut up you idiot!" Josh says slapping Telford in the arm  
"fuck"  
Joel pauses for a minute to soak in what he was just told, he takes a big breath and continues  
"so where is Kira?"  
"it took her, they just disappeared, the last thing i heard from her was help me dad and i couldn't!" Wayne says disappointed in himself slamming his fist on the table.  
Wayne gets up and picks up his car keys and heads towards the front door.  
"dad, where are you going?" Joel asks  
"i'm going to clear my head" Wayne responds walking out the door slamming it shut  
Joel stands up still soaking in what has happened.  
"i'm going to try and get some sleep" Joel tells Telford and Josh  
"you should try have a wank to calm yourself down man! when i'm stressed, i just bat one out, cumming makes everything okay" Telford offers a stress reliever  
"dont think ill be wanking tonight" Joel responds  
"dude, can i grab your laptop? ill see if i can find anything on this no faced thing" Josh asks  
"yeah no problem" Joel says as he disappears into the hall way  
Josh looks at Telford and rolls his eyes  
"what?" Telford asks  
"wanking? really?" Josh asks sarcastically  
"it works" Telford responds  
"i know it does, but not just after his mother has died and his sister is now a missing a person" Josh replies  
"i didn't really think my comment through did i?" Telford asks himself  
"no, no you didn't" Josh agrees  
Joel walks back in handing his laptop in to Josh.  
"if you find anything, let me know when im awake?" Joel asks  
"always dude" Josh replies  
Joel walked back into the hallway, as Telford walked into the room Tori was asleep on. Josh walked over to the table and opened the laptop and the log in page appeared  
"Shit" Josh mumbled to himself  
Josh types in analbeads and it isn't accepted, 2 more tries appear on the screen, Josh then types in blueballs but again its rejected and 1 more try appaears on the screen, Josh looks at the screen as he thinks, Josh smiles and types in Virgin1995, the home screen loads up with a background of Joel doing a pedo face.  
"well fuck me"  
Josh opens up firefox and begins to google. 4 hours pass and Josh is still gathering information up.  
Tori awakens and walks into the room  
"Josh?" Tori asks shocked that his in the room  
"Tori! your awake! how are you feeling?"  
"i'm okay" Tori says as she looks at the blood in the hallway and on the floor  
"what the fuck happened?"  
"Kira got kidnapped and Jane got murdered" Josh replied  
"it was him wasn't it?"  
"who?" Josh asks  
"no face"  
"well thats the first suspect" Josh replied  
Tori went and sat at the table and rubbed her eyes.  
"i dont remember anything that happened"  
"well i dont expect you to, if this thing is real, memory loss is a side effect of coming in contact with him" Josh replies  
"you know stuff about him?"  
"only as much as i have seen" Josh replies  
"Tell!"  
"well no face has a name and its Slenderman, or also know as slendy, slender &amp; the tall man. He isn't just arms and legs, he also has tentacles that appear and he can teleport, he instils fear into his victims, so its easier to have them under his control, which then makes them a proxy, 2 well know proxies are Hoody &amp; Masky" Josh explains  
"is that all?"  
"well they are the main things, but if this is all true, Slender has some friends" Josh said worried  
"so what do we do?"  
"i have no idea, i've never dealt with something like this before" Josh replied  
"fuck i need a smoke"  
"well care to join me for one?" Josh smiles at Tori.  
She smiles back and they both head to the backyard at Joels place and sitting down and looking at the stars in the sky, Josh pulls out a smoke and outs it in his mouth and lights it with his pink lighter.  
"Pink really?" Tori giggles  
"just take a smoke idiot" Josh replies giving Tori the packet.  
Tori opens the packet and pulls out a cigarette, she looks at the smoke noticing 5 letters on the side in black. T,A,Y,L,A.  
"why does it say Tayla?" Tori asks  
Josh looks at her and grabs a the packet and smoke off her. He looks at the name on the smoke, then puts it in his mouth and lights it, taking a drag off it before blowing it out and passing over the cigarette he first lit to her.  
"Because i'm smoking the stupid bitch out of my life" Josh replied with smile as he takes another drag and blows it into the air above.  
"why?" Tori asks  
"Ha, why? its a very long story" Josh replies  
"what happened?" Tori asks again  
"small story short, she told me she loved me and left me for another man, she left me heartbroken" Josh replied taking a longer drag  
"Do you still love her?" Tori asked  
"No, not at all, she hurt me and i'm not ever going back to that" Josh replied as he threw his smoke onto the gravel and walked away


	3. Chapter 3

Joel awaken from his slumber, the disappearance of his sister and the death of his mother still play in his mind. He sits up, placing his feet firmly on the ground and stretches with a groan. He stands up and makes his way to the closest were he picks out a black T-shirt with a Nirvana logo on it and blue ripped jeans. He slides into his clothes and walks out of his room, into the hallway and into the kitchen. He looks around but no one is in sight. The laptop he lent Josh was still on the table, he walks over to it and looks at it.  
Open on the page, was a picture of the thing Kira described to them. As he kept reading the page he learnt of the name of the creature and what it was possible of doing. He rubs his head, taking in all the new information from what he had just read. He straightens himself and walks into the lounge room where Tori was originally sleeping but instead found Telford asleep in the arm chair.  
He walks over and nudges Telford to try and wake him.  
"5 more minutes mum" Telford groans and he rolls over on the couch.  
Joel shakes his head and lets out a small laugh before punching Telford on the arm, waking Telford up instantly, along with scaring the crap out of him.  
"What the fuck was that for!?" Telford yells  
"Get up you lazy bastard"  
"Has something happened?" Telford asks worried  
"Not that i know of but where is Josh &amp; Tori?"  
Telford's eyes lit up, like something has happened to them while they were asleep.  
"Lets check outside before we panic"  
Telford's gets up and they both walks through the kitchen to the back door, slide it open and walk into the cool air of outside.  
The turn around the corner where both Tori &amp; Josh were sleeping on the concrete floor, their jumpers covering each other, protecting them from the cold of the night.  
"aren't they cute" Telford comments  
Joel shakes his head and walks over to them to wake them.  
"What?" Telford asks  
"Tori and Josh a thing would be horrible! Plus Josh is still dealing with getting over Tayla" Joel replies as he taps Tori on her shoulder.

Tori's eyes boom open to the feeling of someone nudging at her shoulder. she rolls over to see Joel crouched down and looking at her, she looks up at Telford who just waves with a smile. She then realises she is outside and that Josh is asleep next to her.  
"I must of fallen asleep out here with Josh"  
"Did you guys rumpy bumpy?" Telford asks  
"Rumpy Bumpy?"  
"You know, Like bump uglies, bonk, rollie pollie, get it in" Telford laughs  
"If you mean sex Telford, the answer is no"  
Tori nudges at Josh, who wakes up and rolls over to see Tori next to him. They both look at each other in the eyes but break the stare and both look at the other two.  
"What was that?" Joel asks curious  
Tori and Josh both look at each other again but break the gaze to both focus on Joel.  
"What was what?" Tori asks  
"That look between the two of you?" Joel replies  
"There was no look"  
"Yes there was" Joel smiles  
Josh looks at both of them, with no reply  
"Did you guys have sex?" Telford asks  
"No!" Tori yells  
"Quick to the buzzer! You guys had sex!" Joel laughs  
"No! No we did not"  
"Yeah, yeah! Anyway, Telford and I will be making food, so come inside and eat, we have a big day ahead of us" Joel chuckles away as he walks away and entered the house followed by Telford.  
Tori looks over to Josh, who looks like he is still trying to understand what was going on.  
"Did we have sex?" Josh asks  
"Not that i can remember"  
"I must be bad at it then" Josh replies  
They both stare at each other for a moment before they both break into laughter over the though of them sleeping together. Tori knew that would never happen and if it did, it would be a very funny moment to say the least. Tori then begins to think about why the thought of sex is enticing her, she hadn't had it for a while but the thought of doing it again sent amazing shivers down her spine. Who with is her question, She knew Josh was still hung up on Tayla, the girl who broke his heart yet again. She could possible take advantage of a weaken Josh? Who even through high school she had a thing for. She knew she couldn't do that, she was to good hearted for that and the fact that Kira is missing and they needed to find out what was going on with Her and this thing called the Slenderman. She knew sex could wait for another time. She stood up and helped Josh off the concrete and they both went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Shara sits in the gardens of her hometown trying to piece together the note her sister left her. She walked through the gardens and took in the remarkable things the gardens had to offer to her. Shara loved nature, the walks through the gardens made her happy when she was sad, the tall trees that shaded her from the sunlight, the bushes that hid her away from society to the noise of the water flowing through the river. She adored the gardens. She finally made it to her favourite tree that stood tall over the river, providing her with shade and a peaceful environment to read over her sisters note one more time.

'I just first would like to say i'm sorry, there are a lot of things i would like to say but just can't because i'm not dealing with things. This thing with Josh really fucked me up, to the point where i cry myself to sleep most night and the nights i'm not crying myself to sleep, i'm listening to songs that remind me of him. I'm still trying to piece together why i let him go and why i hurt him so much but right now i'm at a loss on why i did such a thing and its tearing me up inside, i feel like my lungs will collapse at any moment and that my heart will shatter into a million pieces but my heart is already broken because of my stupid decisions i've made. I'm sorry for how i treated you, my jealousy always got the best of me and i shouldn't of been such a bitch. You are so much more out there than i am and thats something i need to learn how to do instead of getting jealous! My constant reactions to you and Josh being friends was out right wrong, i always thought i would lose him to you and thats why i just wanted to speed up the process and force you to together. My constant banter about you guys being together and my smart ass comments were as stupid as my thought process at the time because no matter what he would always be there for me and i just drove him away, which i'm surprised i haven't done with you yet. I hope one day you can forgive me along with everyone else for that matter! I wrote this letter to you because i knew you would be the most likely person to understand and if you dont that is fine. Please dont look for me or try and figure out where i am because i dont want to be found and please, please dont tell Josh, i've hurt him enough, i do not need hime worrying over where i am and what i'm doing. You will see me again i promise, i just need to sort my shit out.

\- Tayla xxx

Shara scrunched up the note and threw it into the river. She watched as the note soaked up the water and began to sink and rip to the bottom. She didn't know how to react or to even begin to look for her, her sister had been a nasty bitch sometimes and a lot of what she said stuck in her head. Shara felt horrible sometimes because she thought she was the problem for Tayla and if she wasn't around Tayla might of been happier but she didn't linger on the thought for so long. She had decided what to do. She was going against her sisters wishes, she needed to find Tayla and bring her home, it was what family did for one another no matter how much of a pain they have been. It wasn't the only wish she was going against though. Shara pulled out her phone and entered her contacts, she clicked on one and a picture of Josh popped up along with he screen name 'Joshie' Shara smiled for a split second as she knew what she was smiling about but knew no matter what she couldn't go there. She pressed the call button and pressed the phone up to her ear. The phone rang and buzzed onto her ear until the phone picked up and Joshes voice was on the other side.  
"Josh, I need to see you, Something happened with Tayla and i need you help"


End file.
